Naruto The Eleventh Doctor! Cool!
by KnifeLife
Summary: Life is a funny little thing. For Naruto, his short but fulfilling life ended quite abruptly by a simple mistake. When the King of Hell offers him an offer that Naruto would be mad to decline, Naruto is reincarnated!... As the Doctor!... After 3000 Years! Wahoo! Time to save the Universe with a box and a screwdriver! Will use some SAO characters because... why the f*** not!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Doctor who belongs to BBC.

 **The story for the Naruto Universe departs slightly from canon.**

 **This chapter is more of a Prologue than anything. It's going to outline the life of Naruto before he was reincarnated and set things up to get the story moving.**

 ** _"Being alone is better than being with the wrong person"_**

 ** _L_**

Life is a funny little thing indeed.

Some choose to believe that lifespans can be altered or enhanced.

Some believe that lifespans depend on how 'good' you were during your time living.

Some believe that your lifespan is decided from the time of birth.

The third option, in some ways, is true.

You see, from the moment you are born, your life span is decided to some degree. Every cell in your body has the ability to split itself and create new cells to keep the body working.

Every time this happens, the ends of DNA, known as telomeres, is cut off by a very small amount.

This also happens when the body heals itself.

However, when the telomere runs out, the cell gradually begins to lose its function and dies, resulting in age-related characteristics. So in theory, the more you hurt yourself, the shorter you live. This is the main idea of Tsunade's Creation Rebirth. Lives that end this way are known as 'Natural Deaths'

Lives that do not end this way are most commonly referred to as 'Accidents.'

Naruto Namikaze's life ended with an 'Accident', instead of the 'Natural Death' most would hope for.

Naruto lived to be exactly Twenty-two years old, Eleven months, Eleven days, and Eleven hours long.

To most people, 23 years would not be enough to live a fulfilling and happy life. However, in Naruto's case, Naruto could happily say that he lived a satisfactory life.

He was born and raised by two of the greatest parents of all time, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. More parental/brother figures such as Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Shisui Uchiha would influence his life as well.

At the age of 5, he would become the brother to a pair of twins. One sister named Mika, and one brother named Shinji.

4 years later, he'd have to start dealing with the cutest, more annoying, and positive child in the Elemental Nations, Mito Namikaze.

His career was pretty much chosen for him as he was born to the Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot-Habenero.

He entered the Academy at the age of 5 and graduated a year earlier with his best friends Itachi Uchiha and Kanate Uchiha, who were cousins.

The three of them would be promoted to Chunin at the age of 8. Naruto was made jonin at the age of 10, Itachi and Kanate joining him a year later.

Positions in the ANBU Black-ops were offered to the trio, which they gladly accepted. Itachi became their captain when they were 13.

The Uchiha clan protested against the higher-ups of the leaf village, but with the cooperation of Shisui, Itachi, Kanate, and Naruto, the situation was controlled and the problem was solved with a peaceful solution.

A few years later, Jiraiya's old students Nagato Uzumaki, Konan, and Yahiko would join the Leaf village after Minato agreed to lend them a hand to bring down Hanzo of the Salamander by assisting Nagao's group, the Akatsuki.

Unfortunately, the Hidden Rain village was annihalted by Hanzo's final attack, 400 residents turning homeless.

Fortunately, Itachi's team, Minato, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya were able to work out a solution by allowing the refugees into the leaf village.

The Akatsuki was dissolved, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, and their members joining the ranks of the leaf village.

The Kyuubi never 'attacked' the Hidden Leaf, as Obito arrived in time to assist Kakashi and rescue Rin before she was turned into a Jinchuriki.

Madara would've died of old age as his plan to use Nagato would've failed, and Black Zetsu would return to hybernation in hopes that he would wake up to a more promising generation.

Orochimaru would still attack the Leaf village, but with the help of many more legendary ninjas, his plan would've failed.

Gaara was inspired by Mika and Shinji, returning to Sunagakure to become Kazekage.

Naruto would start dating Kanate Uchiha when they turned 17, the same year a Five Kage summit was called in hopes to finally create peace in the Elemental Nations.

The summit was successful, and for the first time in history, every nation in the Elemental Nations were cooperating with each other.

5 years later (Naruto age: 22) The Hidden Leaf Village would be attacked by a Group of S-Rank Ninja comprised of Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame known as the Shoumetsu, who were in full control of the 4-tailed ape, Son Goku.

Minato planned on using the Reaper death seal to seal away the 4-tails into himself and take it to the Shinigami's belly with him, but Naruto was able to trick his father and place the seal on himself instead.

The Leaf Village was saved and the criminals were killed, but Naruto's life ended that day.

Right?


	2. The Real! Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto**

 **DW belongs to BBC**

 **SAO Belongs to Kawahara**

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a big fan of SAO. I just wanted to use their characters for some reason... Yeah, end me.

 **Please Read the Note at the End of the Chapter.**

 _ **"If you want to shine like the sun, first you have to burn like it."**_

 _ **Adolf Hitler**_

The day after Naruto's funeral, Kushina, Kanate, and Mito were all still in their room, crying their sorrows.

Afterall, their Son/Boyfriend/Brother just died, who could blame them? It was quite unusual to see Kushina crying, and seeing Kanate cry made Itachi feel even worse for his fallen friend.

Minato sat on the couch, rethinking everything that happened and blaming himself for his eldest son's death.

The entirety of the Leaf Village had one person in mind, the man that saved the village.

His name would be marked in history.

 **With Naruto**

"Holy fucking dogshit", said Naruto.

Before him was the Shinigami, sitting on the lifeless 4-tails.

 **"Naruto Namikaze. Correct"** , asked the Shinigami.

"Yes, sir.", said Naruto.

 **"Under normal circumstances, I'd be sitting on you too, but I have more plans than that.",** said the Shinigami.

"Is that... Good news or bad news?", asked Naruto.

 **"Depends on how you see it. Since you are a human, I'll let you continue into the next life without any problem. However, because you used the Reaper Death Seal, your soul belongs to me. I can do whatever I like with it.", he said.** The Shinigami waved his hands to reveal 7 different gates, all labeled differently. **"There are 7 different Paths you can take from here. The Deva Path, Asura Path, Preta Path, Human Path, Animal Path, the Naraka Path, or the Outer path. Following?"** , asked the Shinigami.

"Yup...", said Naruto, working on trying to decipher what was going to happen with his soul.

 **"Once you go into a path, you cannot come out. Since you summoned me to the world of the living, the Deva Path, or as you humans refer to as: Heaven is closed."** A lock appeared out of nowhere, completely concealing the Gate labelled 'Deva'.

 _'Wow. So I'm not going to heaven...',_ thought Naruto, letting out a sigh of fatigue.

 **"If you enter the Asura path, you will be turned into a ghoul, forced to battle, bite, fight, and destroy other ghouls sent into this dimension for eternity, with no chance of escape or redemption. If you are sent into the Preta Path, your soul will turn into a mindless beast who's thirst and hunger can never be quenched, forced to search for food and water in a dimension, eternally staying hungry forever. The Naraka Path is what humans refer to as: Hell. You will be forced to go under unbearable torture until the end of time."** , said the Shinigami.

"...Wow. The afterlife really does suck, doesn't it... Any other options?", asked Naruto, who's expression was turning darker by the minute.

 **"Yes. The Human or the Animal path. Pretty straight forward, enter this path and be reincarnated as a Human or an Animal. Any preferences?",** asked the Shinigami.

Naruto frowned slightly before pointing out a missed detail. "Hang on, you said something about an... Outer path, right? What about that one?"

 **"I see your deduction skills are quite sharp. Unfortunately, the Outer Path is... A less desired option, although there are a very small group of individuals who would see it as the better option. Would you like to hear it?",** asked the Shinigami.

"Why on Earth would I not want to? The options so far don't seem very satisfying to me.", said Naruto, taking off his headband and throwing it in the air and catching it.

 **"Because if I tell you what would happen if the Outer Path is chosen for you, the other 5 gates would close; you'll be forced to enter the Outer Path.",** said the Shinigami.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his mind absorbing what the Shinigami just said. There was a risk alright. He had two choices. Either take the Outer Path or have another path chosen for him. Honestly, the choice wasn't too hard for him to decide on. "I'll take the Outer Path", said Naruto

 **The Shinigami smiled ever so softly. It was very rare for a human to volunteer to head into the unknown danger that was the Outer Path. "Do you know? Care to explain why?",** asked the Shinigami.

"The other options aren't very appealing to me. The first 3... Obviously, but even if I were to be reincarnated as a Human, I'd have no memories of my past life, correct?", asked Naruto.

" **Correct** ", replied the Shinigami.

"Well, then that choice is out of the question as well. Even if there is the slightest of chances that I'll be able to keep my memories, I'll take it. I have a family and a girlfriend back home, and just leaving them knowing that they're probably crying over me right now makes me unable to be satisfied with the life I lived.", said Naruto.

 **"Interesting response, mortal. If that's your decision, I will tell you what will happen if you take the Outer Path. First, since you seem to be all over the memory thing, you will not be able to retain your memories of the past life. That is virtually impossible in this world."** , said the Shinigami.

Naruto sighed before giving the Shinigami a weak smile. "Well, worth a shot..."

 **"However, there is a slight chance that you may be able to regain your memories once you are reincarnated. Don't ask me how, because I'm not going to tell you. Next, you'll be stuck here with me for quite some time, helping me deliver some souls to the next world."** , said the Shinigami.

Naruto smiled slightly, happy to hear that there was a small chance that he could return to his family. "Well then, better get started, eh?", asked Naruto. "Oh, and one question, how long am I going to have to help you deliver souls?", asked Naruto.

 **"Roughly around... 3 thousand years?", said Shinigami.**

"... Fuck", said Naruto.

 **"Well then, let's get started."**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **3000 Years Later...**

Naruto was currently snacking on some fish fingers as he sat in his usual seat, throwing a tennis ball into the air and grabbing it. Death was actually really boring after the first few weeks since all he really did was put on a mask, change his voice, and tell the departed souls which gate to go through. It was slightly annoying whenever someone tried to escape, but since the Shinigami granted him superhuman abilties in his realm, Naruto had no problem returning the souls who escaped back to where they belonged.

After about 20 years, Naruto stopped counting how long he had been working. By now, he suspected he was around 2000 years into his deal before reincarnation into a ' **Higher Being'** as the Shinigami would dub it as.

Throughout his service for 3000 years, Naruto almost completely about his life in the Leaf Village. He could vaguely remember the names and faces of those who were close to him, but that was only through the pictures and notes he had created for himself many years ago.

 **"Naruto, I assume you don't know what day today is.",** said the Shinigami.

Naruto tossed the ball into the air and replied with a bored tone. "I dunno, your birthday? You've never asked me to get you a present before."

The Shinigami rolled his eyes at Naruto's disrespectful tone. Even after all these years, Naruto's nonchalant attitude annoyed him. " **No, it's been roughly around 3000 years since you first started working for me."** , said the Shinigami.

Naruto almost fell out of his seat, his eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. "SO! REINCARNATION, RIGHT?!", asked Naruto.

" **Yes. All you have to do now is grab my arm.",** said the Shinigami.

Naruto leaped from his seat and was about to grab his arm before he remembered one last thing. "Oh, and I never got to say, thanks for... Taking care of me for the past 3 millennia. I guess I won't remember you until I regain my memories, but I'll make sure to always remember that you gave me a second chance when I do."

 **"You're weirding me out. You're the one who chose to head to the Outer Path, which is a very rare choice, especially with how society has turned out to become nowadays... Though I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss your help.", said** the Shinigami.

"Aww are you confessing your unrequited love for me?", asked Naruto.

The Shinigami gave Naruto a powerful kick in the back before yelling at him " **Just take the hand already before I change my mind!"**

"Aye-aye, captain", Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed the Shinigami's hand and screamed as unbearable pain shot throughout his body.

* * *

"I don't want to go...", said the 10th Doctor.

Although he said his goodbyes, he did not want his incarnation of himself to pass on so soon. If only he could stay just a little bit longer...

An explosion of Regeneration energy shot throughout his body, healing and modifying every damaged cell in his body that had been destroyed by the excess radiation.

 **"URGHHHHAAAAAAAA",** screamed the Doctor. His usually deep voice was replaced with a scratchy, husky voice of a certain blond.

CRASH!

The TARDIS, exposed to the radiation that the Doctor released inside his body, could no longer sustain the damage taken. The control panel exploded as the pillars supporting the roof crumbled and landed all over the marbled floor.

The Doctor, on the other hand, started to inspect his body. "LEGS! I've still got legs!", he said, kissing his knees and continuing to look over his body once more. "Hands... 10 Fingers, all those fingers, goody goody! Eyes, Check, Nose... I've certainly had worse, Chin... Okay, Jawline... Could work on it. Hair..." He ran a hand through his spiky and silky hair... It was too silky for a man's hair. Combined with his very husky voice, this gave the Doctor a foreign concept of his biology. "Wait... I'm a GirL?" The Doctor grabbed his throat and touched his Adam's apple. "No.. Nuohhh. Nooo! Ok, I'm not a girl. Ok... Wow, I'm pretty fit... Awesome! But... I think I'm forgetting something! I'm... I'm... I'm..."

 **ThUD**

Almost on queue, the main gravity regulators began failing; the TARDIS started to descend back into the Earth.

 **"** OH RIGHT! I'm CRASHING!", said the Doctor, smiling as he started to flip the switches on the TARDIS.

"WhOO!", he said, turning the monitor to see that the TARDIS was going to crash somewhere... Around Japan. Tokyo to be more precise, and to be even more precise, a town called... Setagaya.

" **GERONIMO!"** , yelled the 11th Doctor.

 **Hello. First things first, I'd like to thank you for reading my shitty story.**

 **This story is going to be shitty... Probably.**

 **It's mostly going to revolve around the plots, so the characters won't develop that much.**

 **I do have things planned out, but it's just coming out the top of my head.**

 **Please accept this early apology, since I have a feeling this story is going to be really really bad...**

 **If not, then awesome. It's just a creative idea I've had for a while, and wanted to share it with the fanbase.**

 **Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, DW, or SAO.

 **I'm assuming that you've realized by now that the 11th Doctor is Naruto.**

 **I'll be referring Naruto as 'The Doctor' because that's who he is.**

 **His personality will be a slight merge of 11 and Naruto.**

" _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Old age should Burn and rave at close of day._

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light."_

 _-_ Dylan Thomas -

 **Japan, Tokyo, 2015.**

The hum of a sick TARDIS rang across the midnight sky of Tokyo, veiled by the busy traffic and loud midnight clubs.

The Blue Box was flying above Tokyo, the Doctor hanging from the edge, desperately hanging on for dear life.

The control panel of the TARDIS was now almost completely covered with fire, sending sparks all across the inside of the TARDIS.

"Come on...", moaned the Doctor, his screwdriver in his mouth. He slowly climbed inside the TARDIS, trying to hang on while the TARDIS was shaking so hard that the Doctor could've sworn it was trying to send him flying through the air and into the streets of Tokyo.

"GRAHHHH" The Doctor's torso was now in the TARDIS. Trying to find balance, the Doctor looked back at his legs, which were hanging down from the TARDIS.

However, his legs weren't the only thing he saw.

Tokyo Tower's brilliant white and red design was right in front of him, ready to smash his body into the TARDIS.

Thinking quickly, the Doctor pulled his screwdriver out of his mouth and pointed it at the TARDIS, commanding the box to go up to avoid the tower.

The momentum of the jolt took the Doctor by surprise, sending his torso back out of the TARDIS.

"AHHHHHH", screamed the Doctor, the tip of Tokyo Tower narrowly missing... A very **very** important organ in his body if the universe had any hopes of having another Time Lord.

"Phew. That was cloooose!", said the Doctor. He finally was able to climb back into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. Relieved, the Doctor started to analyze his new incarnation. "Definately a hyperactive, energetic, optimistic person who tends to find himself in trouble. This feels like back when I was the 5th!"

 **BANG**

Another shockwave was sent throughout the TARDIS, this time altering the TARDIS's gravity system, sending the Doctor right into his Library.

 **...**

A orange-haired girl sat on her bed, her blankets over her head and a bible in hand. She had a red and sweater on with white pants, home alone at the age of 8 due to her busy parents and her brother being over at a sleepover.

Normally, with other people around the house, she wouldn't be bothered with a certain defect in her room that scared her, but since she was alone, it was much more frightening.

"Dear God... Thank you for my Dog, my awesome brother, my Video games, and a peaceful life in an awesome country... It's... Almost my Birthday in 3 weeks, I'll be turning 9 at the end of September. I wouldn't bother you, since you're always busy so I hope it doesn't bother you, but honestly it's an emergency. There's... This crack in my wall. My parents tell me it's just an ordinary crack but I know it's not because at night, I can here voices coming from it... So please _please_ send someone to fix it... Or a policeman or..." The child's prayer was cut off by the loud sound of the wind and a crash in her backyard.

The child stood up from her bed and picked up a flashlight from her desk. She pulled the curtains from her room and looked into her backyard.

And there it was. A Blue Box had crashed into her ancient tree house and landed next to another tree.

The Blue Box had smoke coming from it, and to the child, there was only one explanation to what had happened.

"Thank you, Kami-sama..."

She ran down the stairs and opened the door to her backyard and stared at the Blue Box with awe in her eyes. ' _Police Public Call Box'..._ She read (AU: The TARDIS Translates everything, including words... I think)

 **BANG**

The sudden explosion took the child by surprise; she took a few steps back as the doors of the box opened, an anchor with a rope attached to it coming from inside.

She turned back to the box and was surprised as she heard footsteps coming from inside... Until... A hand appeared, grabbing the edge of the box.

 _'A man?',_ she thought.

Another hand appeared, grabbing the edge of the box.

' _Yup, definitely a man.'_ , she thought.

A man's head appeared in between the arms, his usually spiky hair damp and wet, his face dripping with the mixture of sweat and water.

The child's eyes widened as the human and the Time Lord stared at each other.

It was the Time Lord that broke the silence. "Can I have an apple?", he asked, "All I can think about right now... APPLES! I **Love** apples! Maybe I'm having a craving or something! That's new... Never had cravings before!"

The Child continued to stare at the Doctor as he climbed up from the box, staring back at the entrance with interest. "Wow... Would you look at that? Must say, that is one hell of a climb."

"Are you... Okay?", asked the human.

"Just had a fall, all the way down to the Library. Really, a hell of a climb back up.", said the Doctor.

"You're soaking wet...", said the child.

"I was in a swimming pool.", said the Doctor.

"You said you were in a library...", said the child.

"Yes... There was a swimming pool, next to the library.", said the Doctor.

The child furrowed her brows in frustration. "Are you a policeman?", she asked.

"Why?", asked the Doctor. "Did you call a policeman?"

"No... Did God send you?", asked the child.

"No, I've never met hi-" the Doctor felt a jolt of excess regeneration energy in his body that needed releasing building up, causing him to have a small seizure. "Ahh **Ragh! Ouch!"** , he said, falling with a painful thud on the ground.

The child stared with wide eyes as the Doctor fell and asked, "Are you alright, Doctor-san?"

The Doctor stood on his knees, putting a hand on his chest and waving his hand with his free one. "I'm fine... This is part of the process... I'm perfectly Norm- a- a aaaaah..." The Doctor opened his mouth, a stream of Regeneration energy escaping his body.

The child was now utterly confused to what was going on... This blond man was certainly interesting. "Who are you?", she asked.

"I dunno", he said, extending his hands which were glowing with energy. "Still cooking. I'll know soon enough, I suppose. Does it scare you?"

The child crossed her arms and smiled. "No, it just looks weird."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. _'She seems pretty fun! Or am I just weird?'_ , he thought. He jumped to his feet, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Well then, no time to lose! I'm the Doctor, do everything I tell you without question, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off. Seriously, don't wander off." He turned around and smacked himself against a tree, falling down to the ground with yet another painful thud.

"Are you sure you're alright?", asked the child.

"Early days...", said the Doctor. "Steering's a bit off for this one."

 **15 minutes later**.

The Doctor, who was still in his tattered, burnt, and ruined clothes stood in the orange-haired child's kitchen waiting for his beloved apple to be handed to him.

The child returned with an apple in hand, examining the Doctor with a pair of very confused hazelnut eyes. "If you're a Doctor, why does your box say 'Police Box'?", she asked.

The Blond Time Lord said nothing and grabbed the apple, taking a bite before spitting out almost as quick as he put it in his mouth.

The child looked at the piece of apple on the ground with disgusted eyes, about to complain. However, the Doctor beat her to it.

"*Cough* That is disgusting. What the hell is that?", he asked.

"It's... An apple?", she replied.

"Well apples are rubbish, I hate apples, almost as much as I hate pears.", he said.

"You... Said you loved them.", she said, sweat dropping slightly at the man's unpredictable attitude.

"No, no, no. I think... I love Onigiri! Onigiri's are my favourite! Give me some onigiri!", he said.

The girl pulled one out of her refrigerator and handed it to the Time Lord. He immediately took apart the wrappings and took a bite... Only to spit it out in the sink so fast that it looked as if he didn't even put it in his mouth.

"I hate onigiri. It's disgusting! The texture is too unnatural.", he said.

"You said you they were your favourite!", she said.

"New mouth! New rules. It's like eating after brushing your teeth everything just tastes rawWWW AHHHH!" A sudden burst of Regeneration energy made its way to the Doctor's head, healing the part where the Doctor smashed his head on the tree 15 minutes ago.

The Doctor leaned forward, bent backwards, then straightened up before slapping his hand on his forehead, diffusing the rest of the Regeneration energy that he didn't need.

"Doctor, what's wrong? Are you alright?", the child asked. She was seriously considering whether the man was drunk or not.

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why can't you give me some decent food! You're Japenese, I thought you people were better at everything.", he said.

The child took this as a challenge and started cooking for the alien.

This was going to take a while.

 **20 minutes Later**

Trial after Trial after Trial.

Error after Error after Error.

The child was becoming seriously frustrated. The man seemed to just hate everything that was handed to him.

Miso soup, Tempura, Udon, Sukiyaki, and even Bacon! Who doesn't like bacon?!

Dango! Nikujaga! Yudofu! Senbei!

Nothing seemed to match his appetite. She found herself opening the refrigerator once again. "We've got some Pears."

The Doctor almost fell out of his chair. "Pears?! Are you insane?"

She sighed again, trying to think of something that he would like.

A lightbulb appeared on top of the Time Lord's head, an idea sparked in his mind. "No no no... I know what I need. I need... Fish fingers and Ramen with custard!

 **5 Minutes Later**

The Doctor was happily munching on Fish fingers, drinking the last of his Ramen soup and sighing in content with his full stomach.

Nothing like Fishfingers and Ramen. Custard just made things 10x better.

...Yeah, Time Lords have really weird appetites.

"You're funny.", said the child.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good.", said the Doctor. "I never got to ask, what's your name? And how old are you?"

"Asuna Yuki, and I'm 8, turning 9 in a few weeks.", said Asuna.

"Woah Asuna Yuki. Asuna Yuki! Sounds like a name from a fairy tale.", said the Doctor.

"What about yours? And how old are you?", asked Asuna.

"Just the Doctor, that's what I call myself and it's what others call me. For the second question, well..." The Doctor chuckled slightly, "A lot older than you."

Asuna furrowed her brows. "You couldn't be older than 40, even if you are someone who looks really young for your age. You look like you're in your late 20's or early 30's."

"Do I know? That's good to hear... I swear I'm getting younger everytime I regenerate...", he said.

"What?", asked Asuna.

"Nevermind. You wouldn't understand even if I explained. Anyway! Where are your parents? Are they upstairs?", asked the Doctor. Asuna's face darkened slightly, her bangs covering her eyes. She really disliked her parents, especially her mother. They were always strict and always serious. Thank god her brother had a good sense of humour. "Thought we might've woken them up by now", said the Doctor, finishing his sentence.

"They're out because of work. My Onii-san's at a sleepover, so I'm home alone.", said Asuna.

"I don't even have a Kaa-san or a Tou-san.", said the Doctor.

"Well, you're lucky", said Asuna.

The Doctor gave Asuna a sad smile. "I know I am. So your parents left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared!", said Asuna, puffing out her cheeks slightly.

"'Course you're not scared! At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't scared of anything! Box falls out of sky, Man comes out of box, Man eats fish custard and look at you! Just sitting there... You know what I think?", said the Doctor.

"...What?", asked Asuna.

"Must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall...", said the Doctor.

Asuna's eyes widened. "How do you know about the crack in my wall? I don't think I told you about it...", said Asuna.

"I can feel it. The temporal energy of time is disrupted, and it's source is coming from your room. Probably why the TARDIS landed here, it was being attracted to the force in your wall."

 **Asuna's room.**

"Hmm...", said the Doctor, examining the wall with interest. "That's certainly interesting. As you might've been able to tell, this is no ordinary crack in your wall.", said the Doctor.

"I know, said Asuna, pulling out another apple. "You know, I hate apples too... My brother puts faces on them with his teeth... Made me do it too, and know I've gotten into the habit.", said Asuna.

The Doctor turned around, catching the apple Asuna threw at him. A face was carved out of it. "Looks pretty cool, I'll keep it for later. So! The wall is solid, but the crack doesn't go all the way through... So, what's with this crack... Don't worry though, I'll find a way to fix it, believe it..." _'Okay, I'm never saying that ever again...'_

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and analyzed the crack. "Hmm. Wibbly wobbly, Timey wimey, Spacey wacey, humany womany, Cracky Wacky, Wally Cally. I think I know what the crack is. D'you know what the crack is?"

"...What is it?", asked Asuna

"Well it's a crack", said the Doctor.

"I know that part...", said Asuna.

"But I'll tell you something funny, even if you broke this wall down, the crack would stay put because the crack isn't in the wall, it's..." the Doctor leaned against the wall, tracing his finger across the crack.

"Where is it then?"

"Not sure... Could be anywhere, but it's two parts of space and time that should never have touched that are pressed together..." The Doctor turned around to see that Asuna was looking quite nervous.

He leaned his ear against the wall and asked, "Sometimes, can you hear something coming from the wall?", he asked.

"Voices, yes", said Asuna.

The Doctor grabbed a cup from Asuna's desk, throwing away the water to the carpet, making Asuna frown in annoyance. Ignoring Asuna's look, the Doctor put the cup against his ear and listened closely.

" _Prisoner 0... Has escaped.",_ said a robotic voice.

The Doctor's electric blue eyes glistened with excitement. "Prisoner Zero..."

"Has escaped", Asuna said, finishing his sentence. "What does it mean?"

"It means on the other side of this wall there is a prison... And they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"What", she asked.

"I'm going to have to fix your wall!", said the Doctor. "The only way to close it is to open it all the way. Forces to reverse and snap itself shut. Think of it like an elastic. Right now it's being pulled ever so slightly, but if you pull it all the way and let go, it'll return to it's original shape."

The Doctor put his hands in front of him and said "You know when grownups tell you that everything's going to be fine, but you know it's not going to be fine, but they're saying it's going to be fine to make you think everything is going to be fine when it's not really fine?"

"Yes", said Asuna, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, everything's going to be fine.", said the Doctor.

The Doctor extended a hand, signalling Asuna to take it. Asuna hesitated, but grabbed his hand. Smiling, the Doctor pointed his screwdriver with max power and forced open the crack.

" **PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED."** said the voice, this time much louder.

"Hello!", said the Doctor.

Asuna was shaking slightly in fear, grabbing the Doctor's left hand so hard that it was cutting off some circulation.

" **PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED"** , said the voice once more.

"Hellooooo", said the Doctor in a sing-song voice.

Out of nowhere, a massive eyeball appeared in the crack, looking around as if it was searching for something.

Slowly, the crack started to close and seal itself, the eyeball returning to where it was.

Eventually, the crack was completely sealed.

"See! I told you I could do it!", said the Doctor in a cheerful voice.

"W-what was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?!", asked Asuna, still scared from the encounter.

"No, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard... He sent me a message to my psychic paper 'Prisoner Zero has Escaped' Yes, but why tell us that? Unless..." The smile on the Doctor's face disappeared. He ran a hand through his blond hair, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Unless... What?", asked Asuna.

"Unless, Prisoner Zero escaped... Through here. But he couldn't have... I'd know...", said the Doctor.

The Doctor suddenly ran down the stairs looking around at the countless doors in Asuna's house. It was quite large, which suggested that Asuna's parents were rich.

"Sorry, it's a bit difficult. Brand new me, I feel like I was much less intelligent than before for some reason. Maybe I was an idiot in my past life or something. Don't worry, I'm still just as smart as before... Just need to get used to this new body. Something I'm missing...", said the Doctor.

 **RING**

The TARDIS let off a chain set of rings, signalling that it was ready to take off.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised what was going on. "no NO NO NO!", said the Doctor, running as fast as he could to the TARDIS, Asuna following closely behind him.

"The engines are overflowing! I need to use up the fuel and take off somewhere or else it's going blow up and destroy this planet with it!", said the Doctor.

"But... It's a box! How could it have engines?", asked Asuna.

"Because it's a time machine", said the Doctor, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What like a real time machine? You have a real time machine?!", asked Asuna.

"Not for long if I can't get it stabilized... 5 minute hop into the future should do the trick", said the Doctor.

"Can I come?", asked Asuna in a hopeful voice.

"Not this time, the engines are too unstable, it'll be dangerous for even me to fly it right now. Give me 5 minutes, and I'll be right back.", said the Doctor.

Asuna looked own at the ground, a sad expression on her face. "People always say that.", she said.

The Doctor, who was about to jump down in to the half destroyed TARDIS looked back at the human and jumped back on the Earth. He crouched down so he was level to Asuna's eyes and said: "I'm not one of those people. Trust me. I'm the Doctor, I never break my promises or go back on my word. Okay? And even if I do take a little longer, just wait for me... I'll be back. I swear.", said the Doctor, giving Asuna one last smile before jumping into the TARDIS with a very loud "GERONIMO!" and a splash.

Asuna gave the Doctor a smile, watching with even more awe as the TARDIS started dematerializing in front of her. She rushed back into her house and headed for her room, ignoring the open door to a room in her house she never opened.

She looked out the window to the spot where the TARDIS was just 30 seconds ago and waited...

For a Doctor that did not return.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! It really keeps me going ^^

 **SIAMES: Well then, time to get creative.**

 **SonicPrimus7986: Thanks a ton. I write for those kinds of reviews :D**

 **Be warned: creativity was never my strongest suit.**

 **I do not own Naruto, DW, or SAO.**

"What's wrong with you! Stay still dammit! I'll release the excess energy alright.", said the Last Time Lord who was inside his TARDIS. A very malfunctioning TARDIS.

He could barely make out what he was doing because of all the smoke. However, he couldn't blame the TARDIS; he did release a **ton** of radiation during his last regeneration.

The dreaded ring of the TARDIS's controls told the Blond Doctor that something was very wrong with the switches. Fire and debris from the failing TARDIS made it hard for the Doctor to properly pilot the TARDIS.

 _"Pull the general stabilizer exactly 92 degrees to the left, re-calibrate the main engine defibrillators, keep the central switch pointed towards the ground, send a controlled shock to the secondary gravity assist to keep the TARDIS upright, make sure to extinguish some of the fire... Hammer the red button 3 times to keep the TARDIS's consciousness awake..."_

"I hate piloting a sick TARDIS.", complained the Doctor out loud.

Finally, after switching, hammering, pushing, pulling, and yelling at the TARDIS, the Doctor was able to send himself into the future.

Just a little bit later than he expected.

 **Asuna**

The day after the Doctor visited Asuna, she woke up on the ground just under the window.

 _'He lied_ ', she thought angrily. _'Grown-ups always lie...'_ , she thought with an afterthought.

Although she knew she should've been grateful since the strange Doctor fixed the crack in her wall, it didn't help that she felt that the Doctor was different; she really did trust that he would be back just as he said.

The weird man, his weird magic wand, his weird box, and his weird appetite. Even from a young age, Asuna hated her boring old life. This was why she found fantasy video games fascinating. It provided a temporary escape from the dull and ordinary life she lived.

 _'They're all just stories in the end...'_ , she thought.

Then, a ridiculous but creative idea popped in her mind.

 **10 years later**

"... Yes, I know Kirito, you're the one who needs to take more care of yourself.", said Asuna.

 _"Right, because I'm the one who actively searches for trouble.",_ said Kirito.

"I'm just unique in the sense that I find life uninteresting without proper action in it", said Asuna.

 _"It's one of your redeeming qualities for your quick temper."_ , said Kirito.

"I do not have a quick temper!", yelled Asuna.

 _"Ouch. Please don't yell in the phone Asuna. Anyway, I'll see you later. Gotta go visit my Granny in the hospital. Love you!",_ said Kirito.

"Whatever, love you too.", said Asuna, ending the call. "I'm kind of hungry... Some ramen sounds nice!", she added, going downstairs to make herself some ramen.

Her room was different from her childhood room; she moved into her older brother's when he moved out. In her childhood room, the crack that once haunted her when she was younger than 10 was closed off, but all over the walls there were drawings and manga of her creativity.

During her childhood, she had an unnatural amount of desires, dreams, creativity, and imagination.

Using those qualities, she was able to beautifully blend them together into her own stories and drawings of herself and the Doctor going on adventures all over the world, fighting monsters and scaring away nightmares for children.

She eventually grew out of it, but to her, it brought back a sense of nostaliga and mystery, as she was yet to figure out who the Doctor really was.

In truth, she didn't even know if she'd ever see him again.

It had been 10 years since her encounter with the Doctor, and at this point, she was starting to question if it was all just a dream, and the cracks were an invention in her own mind.

It was a nice dream, but dreams couldn't be real.

Maybe she was just still waiting...

... And at that exact moment, a loud, hissing noise that triggered a special memory of her childhood resonated from her lawn.

 **Naruto/Doctor**

Smoke Smoke and even more Smoke.

The trip to the future did the trick, but the TARDIS was now severely damaged beyond the levels of repair that the Doctor could perform. It entered a small stage of hibernation, throwing the Doctor forcefully out of the TARDIS and closing the doors shut.

"Ouch...", said the Doctor, picking himself up from the ground. "You really don't need to do that to me, dattebayo... Another thing I'm never going to say. Like ever again."

Another cluster of regeneration energy made its way to the Doctor's injured rib, healing it instantly and sending a small shock throughout his body which temporarily caused his hearts to beat out of sync.

"...Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale. Breathe, Breathe, Breathe. Bad regeneration energy. Bad bad regeneration. Why can't I just be ginger for once? Who said I wanted to be blond! I bet if I was ginger, I wouldn't have to deal with this fucking problem right now." the Doctor put a hand over his right heart and pushed, putting his hearts back in sync. "Ooh. I just swore! I never swear. Maybe I like swearing. That's cool. I'm missing something again. Something really important... Oh yeah! Prisoner 0. I must've missed something while I was with Asuna as well. Damn! I'm missing so many things. Maybe I'm the type of person who misses things.", said the Doctor.

 _"Anyhow, the only way Prisoner Zero could've escaped was through that wall... Which suggests that it's hidden somewhere in the vicinity; it couldn't have gotten too far without being detected by its guards which I would say is either Alpha Centauri or Atraxi, both of which have enough technology to spot one of their prisoners granted that the mental barriers that restrict their prisoners aren't altered. All Prisoner Zero has to do is transform itself, and I'd bet my screwdriver that he can... Which could only mean that Prisoner Zero's in Asuna's house!",_ analysed the Doctor.

"Asuna! I've figured it out! It's in your house, you've got to get out of there before he can establish a proper mental connection with you or your family members!", yelled the Doctor.

Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver, he activated it and pointed it at the door. However, the screwdriver started malfunctioning.

"Must've damaged it while I was wrestling the TARDIS. Come on, work you stupid old thing!", said the Doctor, bouncing his feet in frustration.

Finally, the door opened and the Doctor rushed inside. "Asuna! C'mon, where are you? Are you alright? You and your family have to move out! Like right now! Asuna!", yelled the Doctor, frantically making his way up the stairs while jumping 4 stairs at a time while using his screwdriver to scan for any perception filters or camouflaging devices.

"Found it.", said the Doctor, deactivating a perception filter that was making a door go unnoticed, even by him. "He's here. It's here! he is here, Asuna, if you understand me, get out of here!"

 **Asuna (3 minutes back)**

The hum of the TARDIS made Asuna stand at attention, her eyes looking out of the window from the kitchen, trying to figure out what that familiar sound was.

Out of nowhere, a male voice rang out from her front door. "Asuna! I've figured it out! It's in your house, you've got to get out of there before he can establish a proper mental connection with you or your family members!", the voice yelled.

To Asuna, the voice sure did sound familiar, but it was hard to figure out who's it was. Maybe a teacher from her school? Anyway, the man knew her name and was trying to enter the front door, which was locked.

However, the man was able to enter and ran up the stairs at inhuman speeds. "Asuna! C'mon where are you? Are you alright? You and your family have to move out! Like right now! Asuna!", he yelled, running up to a wall and pointing a small flashlight at it."

 _'Is he mentally ill? I've got to do something!'_ , she thought. To her left was her brother's old baseball bat, which she picked up and made her way up the stairs and just behind the man.

"He's here! It's here! He is here, Asuna, if you understand me, get out of here!", he said, not noticing Asuna sneaking up behind him with a bat in her hand.

Asuna slowly creeped up behind him, baseball bat raised and ready to strike.

"Why won't this open! Stupid stupid screwdriver...", said the Doctor.

That was enough for Asuna. She hit him in the back of the head with the bat, knocking him out.

 _'Holy shit, I just hit a madman in the back of the head with a baseball bat! I have to call someone... But I don't think the police will appreciate me using violence against a patient... So I'll just have to call Kirito.',_ thought Asuna, dragging the Doctor, who was face down to her heater and using a pair of handcuffs that her dad had put in a drawer in the hall for some reason. She dialed her boyfriend, Kirito, and waited for him to pick up.

 _"What's up, Asuna? Um, I'm kind of in a bus so it's hard for me to call, can you call later?",_ said Kirito.

"I'm kind of in a sticky situation... A random guy just broke into my house and started banging the wall while calling out my name. I think he belongs in the hospital or something, but I... Knocked him out with a baseball bat. I've handcuffed him and he's out cold", she said, looking back at the Doctor who was still lying on his stomach with his left hand handcuffed.

 _"... You knocked out someone who broke into your house? Make sure he's still handcuffed, I'll be there as quick as you can. Call the police while you're at it!"_ , said Kirito.

"Alright. Thanks, Kirito.", said Asuna.

" _Hey, my girlfriend's house has been broken into, I got to do something. I'll be there in 10 minutes tops.",_ said Kirito, hanging up the phone.

Asuna let out a tired sigh before proceeding to call the police.

It was at this moment that the Doctor decided to wake up, slowly lifting his head up and focusing his eyes on a 19-year old Asuna that he did not recognise. Asuna, who was about to hit the call button for the police stopped and put away her phone while swinging the bat in a circle, obviously trying to intimidate the intruder.

"Oi! You stay right where you are, or I hit you in the head again with the bat.", said Asuna. " _He looks kind of familiar... I swear I've seen him before, but I can't remember where."_

"Hm." the Doctor cleared his throat, focusing his unfocused eyes again to the swinging bat and grunting. "Ok. Hit in the head. Bat. Baseball bat. Hit in the head by a baseball bat. Are you the one who hit me?"

"You're the one who broke into the house.", said Asuna, frowning and crossing her arms with the bat in between her armpit.

 _"Who is this girl? I need to speak with Asuna... Is this her mom? I can't really tell, humans all look the same age to me..."_ , thought the Doctor, trying to get up. Obviously, because of the handcuff, he crashed back down on his ass. "What the hell...", whispered the Doctor, looking back to his left hand to see that it was handcuffed. "Handcuffed. Just what I needed."

"You know, I've got the police on their way.", said Asuna.

"We'll see who's side the police is on.", said the Doctor.

"I'm the sane one, you're the insane one. I think they'll believe my story.", said Asuna.

"Ok, but what are you doing here? Where's Asuna?", asked the Doctor.

Asuna's eyes widened slightly as she slowly started to grasp what was happening. _"Blond... Tattered old suit... Whiskers... No fucking way",_ thought Asuna, who was panicking on the inside. The Doctor was back. Her friend from her childhood memories actually existed! It took every muscle in her body to hide her surprise when she answered with a quiet "Asuna Yuki?"

The Doctor's face was full of worry for the little girl. "Yes. Little girl, should be turning 9 soon. Where is she? I promised 5 minutes but the engines were heavily damaged and took me ahead too far. I suspected only a couple days at most. Did something happen to her? She's fine, right?, asked the Doctor.

"A-Asuna Yuki hasn't lived here for quite some time now.", said Asuna, trying even harder to hide her surprise.

"WHAT?! How long?!", demanded the Doctor.

" 'round... 8 months?", said Asuna, making up a story as she went.

"No way. There's no way! I promised her 5 minutes. I can't possibly be 8 **months** late, I promised. I promised her. I don't break promises... What happened to her? What happened to Asuna Yuki?!", yelled the Doctor.

Asuna backed away slowly, pulling out her phone to text Kirito an emergency message.

 _Nevermind. It's just my dad's old friend's son who's slightly autistic who came a little bit early. I'm fine now, my dad here and so is his. Meet me at the park, I have to tell you something really important._

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house, right now.", said the Doctor.

Asuna pointed her bat at the Doctor as if she was pointing a sword at his head out of instinct and muscle memory. "I live here.", she said.

"Right. Tell me, how many rooms are in this room right now?", asked the Doctor.

"Excuse me?", asked Asuna.

"Just tell me how many rooms are on this floor right now. Count them, right now.", said the Doctor, his blue eyes turning serious for the first time (literally).

"If we're going to play games, I'll smash this right on top of your head and you'll wake up with a conc-"

"Just do it, because it will be the turning point of this day which is about to change your life.", said the Doctor.

Asuna sighed, putting her bat over her shoulder. "6." "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six.", she said, pointing to each of her rooms out of memory.

"Nope, there are 7.", said the Doctor.

"I think I know how many rooms are in my own house, thanks.", said Asuna.

"Well take a look behind you. I've just removed the perception filter that was placed by a foreign entity a long time ago known as Prisoner Zero, whom has most likely been attempting to establish a mental connection with vulnerable victims within it's range of mental affinity.", said the Doctor. "Believe me, just take a look behind you right in between the stairs and the blue door.

Turning around, Asuna stared at the door that never existed. "No... That's not possible. How is that possible. It's a room... That I've never even noticed.", whispered Asuna.

"It's because there was a perception filter disguising it, allowing it to go around being unnoticed. Now you have to uncuff me or your life will be in danger. Do you understand? Where the hell is my screwdriver!", said the Doctor, frantically searching all of his pockets that were bigger on the inside for his screwdriver.

"I can't... I don't have the keys, my tou-san just keeps a pair of handcuffs and I decided to use it.", said Asuna, slowly making her way towards the door.

"You don't have the keys?! Fan-fucking-tastic. Screwdriver! Where are you? Silver thing, blue tip. Come on...", said the Doctor, finally looking up to see that Asuna was taking one step at a time towards the door. "No! Don't go in! Listen to me! If you go in, whatever's inside will kill you! Listen to me!", yelled the Doctor, trying to stop this idiotic girl from entering. However, Asuna chose to ignore him and simply opened the door and entered. "Why the hell does no one listen to me. Do I just have a face that no one wants to listen to?!"

Asuna looked around the very dirty room. It was filled was cobwebs and stinked of an unpleasant odor. Her footsteps echoed throughout the room, her feet shuffling against the creaking, ancient woodboards. In the room was a single desk, and on that desk was a screwdriver. "Silver thing, blue at the end?", asked Asuna. "It's here."

The Doctor looked relieved. He really depended on his Sonic sometimes. "Great. It must've rolled under the door when you knocked me out. Do me a favour and retrieve it for me?", said the Blond Idiot.

Asuna stopped for a second. _'How did it make its way up on the table?'_ "Yeah... And... Jumped up on the table.", she finished.

The Doctor stopped pulling on the handcuffs, eyes widening. "You've got to get out of there! Whatever's inside has most definately noticed you by now. Grab the screwdriver and get out of the room and make sure you don't see it! If you see it, it will kill you."

Asuna quickly grabbed the screwdriver, which was weakly glued onto the table by a very slimy substance.

Suddenly, she heard a slithering behind her. It almost sounded like a snake. " _Don't let it see you! If it see's you, it will kill you."_ Asuna remembered these words and slowly made her way to the exit. By now, she was almost certain that something was behind her.

The entity behind her turned without warning, forcing Asuna to turn her head accordingly, not wanting to see what it was. However, when the entity turned again, Asuna was not fast enough and the two creatures came face to face.


End file.
